Typical
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: He was practically an angel. He was practically a demon. How typical would it be to make him break his rules? Very. oOoWaluigiXLuigi M rating, guy/guy pairing oOo


****Walgi. There's also a reason its M rated. ****

* * *

><p>Typical.<p>

Always typical.

It didn't matter whether or not he was taken or single, it was always a typical situation.

It was hard to struggle against the fact that was what he wanted, something so perfect and heavenly that it killed him deep inside to know he'd never touch that one little piece.

The way he acted, the way he treated, the way he was. He'd never get to hold that one little piece of heaven.

Some days he'd think about it, how he abused that piece of heaven in the past – not believing that it was what it was. He'd shake, realizing that he just committed a huge, terrible crime just by kicking him into the dirt and spitting on his back.

The stupid Italian was a walking angel. Yet, Waluigi abused it so.

It wasn't too long after a recent life or death fight between the two in the park – Waluigi began to hate everything that didn't include some sort of pretty life. Luigi was practically the only one who made the rain clouds go away, the only one who made shadows cower in the bushes, and made depression bury itself in the sand.

All Waluigi wanted was to have that with him – forever.

But Luigi was his bitter rival, always showing others how much better he was without cheating or twisting the rules a little bit. Luigi was also the one who had all the better stuff, who was always supported by a Princess like his brother did – hell, even his brother's interaction made him better in life!

Yet Waluigi was stuck with what he had.

Typical.

He began to consider himself a demon, one that had burning red eyes and killed anything he touched. Waluigi would sit on the grass at night, laughing at how much he hated seeing that archangel of this stupid kingdom.

Waluigi also hated how much he was praised and loved, and how his blue eyes always shimmered while he batted his eyes, nothing full of pure innocence and being a hero when he helped Mario out.

Never before had Waluigi heard Luigi screech – in pain. Not the pain that he received during a beating in public, but pain that he could receive on his back, tears streaming down his face, mouth open to release whines and cries of pain and pleading.

Waluigi wondered, what his blue eyes would look like if he was grabbed harshly, slammed onto a bed or couch with lusting force. Bruises would look so pretty on his already irresistible skin, and surely he'd be a pleasure to take an hour or two.

Lady Luck must've wanted to get back at Luigi for something he did, because the opportunity came the very night Mario was out rescuing the Princess again – and Waluigi had the guts to see for himself what damage he could do to an angel.

He sat outside the house, waiting until Luigi's visitors had left for the night before he snaked his way to the backdoor, eyes already shining with excitement and his body shaking – ready.

Luigi hadn't been two steps up whenever Waluigi kicked the door in, gliding in until he saw where Luigi stood – bat in hand.

With the craziest smile on his face, Waluigi walked towards Luigi until he was cornered, ripping the bat out of his hands with a laugh.

Defenseless angel.

He pushed the shorter male deeper into the corner, kissing him with all of his power. Although Waluigi couldn't wait to strip the other male, he was patient enough to get some extra pleasure from him first.

Luigi struggled against him as he was dragged up the stairs, shouting for help even though his only neighbors were a pipe travel away. He begged and pleaded Waluigi to let him go, and made offers to him so that he'd be able to lose something for once.

Waluigi ignored Luigi, throwing him onto the bed and pinning him down so that he wouldn't get away.

As he expected, blue eyes looked so beautiful full of fear.

But the feeling of being triumphant and powerful didn't last a second longer. Waluigi loosened his grip on Luigi's wrists, his face softened and his heart started beating slower.

No, Luigi was using some sort of power against him!

He was sure of it, because that angel relaxed just as he was calmed down, and spoke with the most tranquil voice. "I believe that you're in the wrong place, demon."

_Which is why he never slept, dreams were such a terrible view of life._

First time sleeping in over ten months, Waluigi awoke with a startle. His dream made his heart go wild, and his arms were above him and he lay on his stomach – as if he had been pinning the pillow during rare sleep.

He sat up; frustrated at himself, upset that Luigi had called him a demon in his own dream.

Waluigi sat with his head in his hands, slowly starting to lust after Luigi as he thought of that dream. His body responded quickly, Waluigi had to sit up just to keep his boxers from getting too tight.

Tonight, it had to be tonight.

After calling up the Mario Bros. residence and convincing Luigi to come out to the park after nine, he started to set up the rest of his plot.

Alcohol. Luigi wasn't a drinker, so it'd be so easy to get him drunk. Waluigi grinned, knowing that an angel wasn't one to drink.

His house wasn't so far away from the park, so Luigi could easily be dragged from the park to Waluigi's bedroom in a matter of minutes.

Even better, Waluigi was sure he'd be the one taking Luigi's virginity, another thing of a ruined angel.

That night, sitting next to the huge tree in the park, Luigi was laughing at nothing with his face turning red, snuggling up against the still sober Waluigi while mumbling something about sex.

This was good. Waluigi wanted that tonight.

Against Luigi's drunken pleads for more wine, he was helped across the park to all the way to Waluigi's house, where he fell onto the ground at the front door, laughing at the pain he suffered like it was pure comedy.

Waluigi had never even considered a drunken Luigi would be sillier than normal Luigi, suppressing laughter as the shorter male stumbled into the living room and began rolling on the carpet, asking for more alcohol.

Soon, Waluigi managed to coax the drunk into his bedroom, slowly working off his clothes as soon as the door was closed.

"O-oh, sex~ eh?" Luigi giggled as Waluigi sat him down on the bed, overall straps undone. "Why didn't ya say~ so, you charming devil~ you? I would fuck you any day!" he laughed as he flopped backward, pulling Waluigi with him, "You're so beautiful to me, y'know~?"

Waluigi froze up in shock, staring into dazed sapphires that where trying to make outlines. "You're the one who's beautiful here."

"I'm a man!" Luigi shouted. "I'm~ supposed to be~ c-c-c-ah just stick it in already!"

Demanding. How many more times can this angel go against his conduct before he becomes a demon himself?

Many.

Waluigi couldn't help but admire everything that happened afterward, the way Luigi twisted and turned underneath him, writhing and whining for an intrusion. As sweat began to appear, Luigi literally started to shine in the moonlight peeking in the window, brown hair starting to look more like soft fabric as it was matted to his head.

Along with this package came music, music Waluigi wished he could hear forever. Luigi's vocals escaped him with loud gasps and wails that only drove the taller of the two to insanity, wincing as he heard it and the rest of his body responded.

Luigi was finished with a loud, drawn out cry of Waluigi's name, tightly grabbing his shoulders and bruising them.

Waluigi, on the other hand, was done when Luigi opened his eyes from where he had shut them tightly in sudden insanity, shaking as he let out a small grunt of his own.

With that, he left Luigi alone as he collapsed by his side, clutching the bed sheets and staring at the darkness closing his eyes brought him.

So, he was the demon that made the angel commit a crime, as he could make almost anyone do whenever he wanted something.

The demon that an angel sang for when he wasn't supposed to.

Typical.

* * *

><p><strong>W-w-what? W-whoa, did I just type that? Nuh uh, I'm way below that level! How did I do that – oh never mind.<strong>

**I felt like typing again, and apparently this is what my fingers did. I dunno, maybe it was based on a dream I had last night about these two. :3.**

**Anyway, yeah, I'm not one to type full-fledged smut. I actually stink at it :/. Then again, I might try. **

…**no. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't say what bugged you (aside from the pairing, there's a warning in the summary, numnut!) and what I should do to fix it. If you loved it then good.**

**And remember, don't call me sane, or normal. Call me insane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****


End file.
